gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Jive Drive
Fight off those attackers while Lance drives. Kill those remaining attackers. Lance must survive. The attackers are all wasted! Now take Lance to his hotel. }} Jive Drive is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories which protagonist Victor Vance performs independently. Mission Victor receives a pager message from his aunt, who explains that a family member is arriving in Vice City to help him. As Victor waits at the airport, he is greeted by his younger brother Lance. Victor is not especially pleased to see Lance, whom he views as more of a hindrance than a help, but after a brief argument he agrees to take Lance to his hotel. Victor and Lance get into a red Stinger and drive away from the airport. A short time later, a Cholo Sabre pulls up in front of them and some Cholos alight and threaten to kill Vic. At this point, Lance takes the wheel and drives away from the airport, over a ramp and into Little Havana whilst Vic kills the pursuing Cholos. The chase continues through Little Havana until Lance drives over another ramp in Little Haiti. The Stinger lands in a back alley and catches fire, with Vic and Lance managing to escape before it explodes. The Vance brothers now find themselves in the alley surrounded by Cholos. They manage to kill the Cholos and fight their way back onto the street. At this point, more Cholos appear, along with the VCPD. Now with a two-star wanted level, Vic and Lance steal a nearby vehicle and escape from the Cholos and the police. Once in the clear, Vic drives Lance to his hotel in Downtown. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Fight off those attackers while Lance drives. *Kill those remaining attackers. Lance must survive. *The attackers are all wasted! Now take Lance to his hotel. Post mission pager message Gallery JiveDrive-GTAVCS2.jpg|Victor Vance and Lance Vance escaping a Cholo attack in Escobar International Airport Video Walkthrough Trivia *Vic's Stinger is red during the opening cutscene, but in regular gameplay it is purple. *The first portion of the mission is similar to the mission Just Business in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, with the driver (Lance Vance/Big Smoke) performing reckless jumping stunts while the player (Vic Vance/Carl Johnson) tries to shoot at targets. Just Business also features a shootout with multiple targets while protecting another character, only it occurs at the start of the mission. *During the chase through Little Havana, a Coach can be seen in traffic. This is the only time during the game where the Coach appears on the streets. *When Victor and Lance are being chased by the Cholos, the radio in their Stinger will be tuned into Fresh FM and the song "It's Like That" by Run-DMC will always play. *This is the only mission in the game where Vic will be riding in the passenger seat of a vehicle. *After Lance drives the car off a ramp, his and Victor's "OHHHHH SHIIIT" reaction is similar to Salvatore's during the Liberty City Stories mission Driving Mr. Leone after Toni Cipriani drives a car off a ramp on the Callahan Bridge. Navigation }}pl:Jive Drive Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Stories